deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
Amon is a villain from the animated television series, The Legend of Korra. He is the main antagonist of the first book of the series, Air. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus vs. Amon (Completed) * Amon vs. Equality * Katara vs. Amon (Completed) * Amon VS Starlight Glimmer * Amon vs. Zaheer (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponent * Bane * Darkseid * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) * Lord Tirek (MLP) * Makoto Shishio (Ruroni Kenshin) History Born Noatak, he is the first born son of a former waterbending crimelord named Yakone who was deposed by a middle-aged Aang during the beginning days. Along with his younger brother Tarrlok, Noatak was raised by his father to master the taboo art of bloodbending before he turned on his father when he ordered the brothers to use his teachings on each other during a blizzard. Though he offered his brother to leave him to start a new life away from their father, Noatak is disappointed with his brother's choice and left on his own while assumed dead by his family. However, after learning he can use his bloodbending skills to render a bender powerless, Noatak created the alias of Amon and founded the Equalists. By pretending to be a normal person scarred by a firebender and chosen by the spirits to restore order in the Avatar's stead, Amon has his followers gradually commit acts of violence in Republic City for what he believed to be right course for peace with Aang's reincarnation Korra an obstacle. Death Battle Info While portraying himself as a non-bender, Amon epitomized versatility in masterful hand-to-hand combat skills with minor blood bending applications and chi-blocking, making him a nimble fighter with extreme physical resilience Aside from his combat abilities, Amon is a master manipulator and gifted political strategist, knowing what wins the people over and choosing his course of action accordingly in terrorist tactics. As a Waterbender, his mastery of the art was immense as he can launching himself out of a body of water on a gigantic waterspout and propelling himself over the surface at fast speeds. But his signature style is Bloodbending, a rare and outlawed form of bending that uses the internal fluids of a living being' body to induced body manipulation and torture. Due to his father's genetic trait of not needing the presence of a full moon, Amon can use Bloodbending at will and use it on multiple opponents. Having desire power like Aang's energybending, Amon learned to produce a similar effect by using his mastery of bloodbending to "sever" an individual's bending connection by blocking their active chi paths. Only energybending can undo it as no medical intervention was effective in reversing this effect. Feats * Carries his deception extremely well via face paint. * He cannot be put under the control of another bloodbender. * Quickly recovered from a point-blank blast of lightning. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artist Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:The Legend of Korra combatents Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Leaders